Abrasive compacts are used extensively in cutting, milling, grinding, drilling and other abrasive operations. An abrasive particle compact is a polycrystalline mass of abrasive particles, such as diamond and/or cubic boron nitride (CBN), bonded together to form an integral, tough, high-strength mass. Such components can be bonded together in a particle-to-particle self-bonded relationship, by means of a bonding medium disposed between the particles, or by combinations thereof. The abrasive particle content of the abrasive compact is high and there is an extensive amount of direct particle-to-particle bonding. Abrasive compacts are made under elevated or high pressure and temperature (HP/HT) conditions at which the particles, diamond or CBN, are crystallographically stable. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,615, 3,141,746, and 3,233,988.
A supported abrasive particle compact, herein termed a composite compact, is an abrasive particle compact, which is bonded to a substrate material, such as cemented tungsten carbide.
Abrasive compacts tend to be brittle and, in use, they frequently are supported by being bonded to a cemented carbide substrate. Such supported abrasive compacts are known in the art as composite abrasive compacts. Compacts of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,489, 3,745,623, and 3,767,371. The bond to the support can be formed either during or subsequent to the formation of the abrasive particle compact. Composite abrasive compacts may be used as such in the working surface of an abrasive tool.
Composite compacts have found special utility as cutting elements in drill bits. Drill bits for use in rock drilling, machining of wear resistant materials, and other operations which require high abrasion resistance or wear resistance generally consist of a plurality of polycrystalline abrasive cutting elements fixed in a holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,737 describes drill bits with a tungsten carbide stud (substrate) having a polycrystalline diamond compact on the outer surface of the cutting element. A plurality of these cutting elements then are mounted generally by interference fit into recesses into the crown of a drill bit, such as a rotary drill bit. These drill bits generally have means for providing water-cooling or other cooling fluids to the interface between the drill crown and the substance being drilled during drilling operations. The cutting element comprises an elongated pin of a metal carbide (stud) which may be either sintered or cemented carbide (such as tungsten carbide) with an abrasive particle compact (e.g., polycrystalline diamond) at one end of the pin for form a composite compact.
Fabrication of the composite compact typically is achieved by placing a cemented carbide substrate into the container of a press. A mixture of diamond grains or diamond grains and catalyst binder is placed atop the substrate and compressed under HP/HT conditions. A composite compact formed in the above-described manner may be subject to a number of shortcomings. For example, the coefficients of thermal expansion and elastic constants of cemented carbide and diamond are close, but not exactly the same. Thus, during heating or cooling of the polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC), thermally induced stresses occur at the interface between the diamond layer and the cemented carbide substrate, the magnitude of these stresses being dependent, for example, on the disparity in thermal expansion coefficients and elastic constants. Another potential shortcoming relates to the creation of internal stresses within the diamond layer, which can result in a fracturing of that layer. Such stresses also result from the presence of the cemented carbide substrate and are distributed according to the size, geometry, and physical properties of the cemented carbide substrate and the polycrystalline diamond layer. In some applications, the tools are subject to delamination failures caused by thermally induced axial residual stresses on the outer diameter of the superabrasive layer. The stresses reduce the effectiveness of the tools and limit the applications in which they can be used.
Various PDC structures have been proposed in which the diamond/carbide interface contains a number of ridges, grooves, or other indentations aimed at reducing the susceptibility of the diamond/carbide interface to mechanical and thermal stresses. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,023, a PDC includes an interface having a number of alternating grooves and ridges, the top and bottom of which are substantially parallel with the compact surface and the sides of which are substantially perpendicular to the compact surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,637 proposes a PDC having an interface containing discrete, spaced-apart recesses extending into the cemented carbide layer, the recesses containing abrasive material (e.g., diamond) and being arranged in a series of rows, each recess being staggered relative to its nearest neighbor in an adjacent row. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,207 proposes an alternative PDC structure having a number of recesses in the carbide layer, each filled with diamond, which recesses are formed into a spiral or concentric circular pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,137 proposes a tool insert having an outer downwardly sloped interface surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,330 proposes a sawtooth shaped cross-sectional profile and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,477 proposed an outwardly sloping profile in the interface design. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,199 proposes a profile comprising an peripheral region with inclined inner surface surrounding an inner region. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,652 proposes an abrasive tool insert having an interface formed in a sawtooth pattern of concentric rings extending from said center to the periphery.
There is still a need in the art to minimize susceptibility to fracture and spall in the diamond layer of cutting tools, which in part arises from the internal residual stresses. Thus it would be highly desirable to provide a polycrystalline diamond compact having increased resistance to diamond spalling fractures.